


Endverse: The Beginning

by LoverAwakened



Series: A/B/O endverse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas helps Dean forget, Depressed Dean Winchester, Endverse, First Kiss, Loss of Grace, M/M, ex-angel castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Sam was tricked into saying yes to Lucifer. The Croatoan virus was rapidly spreading. All Dean wanted was to take his mind off all of it, even if it was only temporary. Although, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [LoverAwakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)

Sam was tricked into saying yes to Lucifer. The Croatoan virus was rapidly spreading. All Dean wanted was to take his mind off all of it, even if it was only temporary. Although, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.

Cas had shoved him hard, using an extraordinary amount of strength to pin the hunter against the wall. Every day Cas’ grace was slowly slipping away, but apparently, he was still strong as fuck, man-handling Dean across the motel room.

Cas worked one of his thick thighs between Dean’s legs, spreading them farther apart, rocking up into the hunter’s growing erection. Dean was slowly losing all higher brain function as Cas licked, nipped, and sucked just beneath Dean’s ear, along his jaw, slowly working his way across the other’s neck, biting Dean’s Adam's apple and then soothing the bite with a few swipes of his tongue. Dean turned his head to the side allowing the ex-angel more access.

The scruff of Cas’ beard scratched and burned the hunter’s neck, but it was one of the best things he’s ever felt. Cas’ hand slid to the back of Dean’s head, threading long slender fingers through the short strands and tugging firmly causing a moan to rise up from deep within Dean’s chest.

“Cas. Cas, what are we doing?”

“Taking your mind off things, Dean.”

Dean’s response was swiftly cut off by a set of pink, chapped lips settling over his, Cas’ tongue swiping across Dean’s lower lip asking for entrance, and well, who was Dean to deny his angel anything?


End file.
